


Fast Forward

by darkmus



Series: Record [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He imagines what they'll be like in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Forward

There are moments in Seto's day when he fantasizes about their future.

He imagines what they'll be like in the good times, their squabbles at the bad times, weathering the storms but ultimately getting through them.

He imagines them getting married, adopting, growing old together.

He can see Joey's neat, pressed tuxedo accompanying a maroon tie that makes for a striking contrast with his crisp white shirt. He can see Joey, slightly uncomfortable because even though they've been to lots of formal functions for Kaiba Corp, it just isn't his style. He gets through it on their wedding day because it's so much more important than a fancy fundraiser.

He can see them itching to get out of their clothes and leaving the rest of the congregation behind to make their way to the penthouse suite.

At moments like these he has to catch himself, lest he turn into a silly school girl.

He can see them in an orphanage, wanting to adopt every single abandoned child in the place, but knowing they can't. They settle for a brother and a sister who refuse to be apart.

Then of course, there's that stereotypical fantasy of their retirement (but then again, would he really leave Kaiba Corp? He supposes so... eventually), sitting on a beach, drinking iced cocktails, and twining their fingers together when the chilly, melting condensation makes their hands too cold. They're watching the waves crash on a private beach and everything is calm and perfect.

He smiles at those moments, excited for them to come. But as much as he's looking forward to them, he's not about to let go of their moments together now to get to them - yet.


End file.
